Flash Tag - Trickster
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Episode Tag to Trickster


So, how's my dad, Joe?" Barry asked as he swiveled around in his lab chair.

"He's doing good." Joe said, putting down his coat down. "He asked what you meant earlier about getting close to catching the guy and also asked me to look out for you and make sure you are careful. I put him off the best I could."

" Thanks. I'm not the one that we need to worry about now." Barry said.

"Okay" Joe said, leaning against the table. "Who do I need to be worried about now?" Joe asked, a trace of weariness in his voice.

"Iris."

"What about Iris?" Joe asked, suddenly concerned.

"She asked for my help - well, the Flash's help," Barry corrected himself, "with looking into Mason Bridge's disappearance. I told her that there was nothing to it and I'm sure he was fine. The words streamed out of his mouth.

"She didn't believe you, did she?"

"Nope." Barry shook his head." Said that was the same thing that Eddie said and asked if I would look into it just for her."

"She's not going to let this go, Joe." Barry added worriedly. "She's going to be the next one missing if she keeps getting herself involved like this."

Joe ran his hand down his beard. He knew she was just trying to do what she thought was right and find out what happened to her colleague and he couldn't blame her for that.

"We both know once she gets her mind set on something, it's almost impossible to get her to leave it alone.." Barry said.

"Well, what if we give her another path?" Joe suggested. "She hasn't asked me about it, so I can't say anything to her without her getting suspicious." Joe continued. "It is going to have to either be you or Eddie."

"She didn't ask me - she asked the Flash and I think she came to him as a last resort."

"I think we are going to have to tell Eddie." Joe said. "About everything."

"I've already had Eddie looking into Dr. Wells a little. I didn't want to tell you about it until I was sure. If we tell him about you and all our suspicions about Dr. Wells he will understand the importance of getting Iris to stay away."

"Alright." Barry nodded his agreement. "Call Eddie and get him over here and we'll come up with a story to tell Iris on the way."

* * *

"Brazil?" Barry asked. "Really, you think she will believe that?'

"You got any better ideas?"

"No, "

"Okay, Barry you need to go. Eddie's coming."

* * *

"Eddie, we need to talk. Need your help with something. Sit down."

Eddie dutifully sat down in the chair as he watched the Flash appear in front of him. Then the mask was removed.

Eddie rose slowly from his chair as his brain tried to process all the missing pieces that were falling into place. "You're..."

"The Flash" Barry finished.

"The lightning?"

"Yeah"

"And you've known?" Eddie asked turning to Joe. "The whole time?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded. "Sorry to have to break it to you like this."

"We need your help." Barry said seriously.

"With what? I mean, you've got him helping you." Eddie motioned toward Barry.

"We need you to lie to Iris." Joe stated. "For her own good – it's to protect her."

"About him? Why tell me if you just want me to lie about it?"

"This is not what we need you to lie about." Barry said. "Sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Thought it would be better the fewer people that know. Iris does not know about me being the Flash and we want to keep it that way."

"Everything we are doing is trying to Iris safe." Joe stated.

"And keeping her in the dark is going to keep her safe. You know how she is when she thinks she is on to something."

"Yes, and that is why we need you to lie to her." Joe said.

"About what?"

"About Mason Bridge's disappearance. I know she talked to you about looking into it. She also asked the Flash." Barry said.

"You know it's weird when you refer to yourself in the third person."

"Yeah."

"Barry and I both think Dr. Wells is somehow involved in the Mason Bridge's disappearance and we don't want Iris snooping around and becoming the next missing person."

"She is going to hate all of us when she finds out that we are lying to her." Eddie said. "You know she will find out."

"I can handle her hating me as long as she is still alive to do it." Joe said.

"Fine, what do you want me to say?"


End file.
